


Guide

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Guide, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, New York City, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine show their parents around New York when Burt, Carole, and Pam all make their way to New York for Christmas 2015.</p>
<p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7: Guide
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134747929535/guide

Christmas 2015 was an exciting one for the Anderson-Hummels. While it wasn’t their first Christmas together, or even their first Christmas married, it was their first married Christmas in New York, and they had invited their entire family. Kurt and Blaine had been planning this ever since that Christmas the previous year when the group was all in Ohio, and Kurt and Blaine had just gotten married. 

“I just realized something,” Kurt said as he and Blaine were quickly going around making sure everything was put away and the apartment was clean for the parents’ arrival.

“What?” Blaine said as he folded the blanket that belonged on the back of the couch.

“Carole has never been to New York and my dad’s only been here a couple times.”

“My mom’s never been here either.”

“We’re going to have to show them around.”

“We’re going to have to pick them up from the airport in an hour. We can worry about what we’re going to show them when we get back here.”

Kurt looked at his cell phone and panicked when he saw what time it was. “Okay, so we need to leave like now.”

“I know, so grab your coat and come on.”

They grabbed their coats and headed towards the subway, hoping that they’d make it to the airport in time. They arrived at the airport with a few minutes to spare, finding out that the plane had just landed. Kurt sent off a text to his dad to tell him where he and Kurt would be waiting for them and found two seats. About 15 minutes later, Burt, Carole, and Pam all turned the corner and were now visible to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt and Blaine immediately stood and walked over to meet them halfway.

“Welcome to New York!” Kurt said brightly once his parents and mother-in-law were close enough to hear him.

“It’s been waitin’ for you!” Blaine sang, which got him elbowed by his husband.

“You boys plannin’ on showing us around some?” Burt asked after hugging his son. “I mean, I’ve been here before, but I’ve only seen Radio City Music Hall, the inside of that hospital, and NYADA.”

“Where do you guys want to go?” Blaine asked. “Think about it. First things first, let’s show you where we live.”

Blaine and Kurt guided their guests to the subway station and they took the short ride to the station closest to Kurt and Blaine’s apartment. They guided the group to their building and to their apartment, unlocking the door and showing them around. 

“Sorry, we only have one guest room, so someone’s getting the couch. It’s a sleeper sofa, so it’s up to you guys, but we can worry about that later. We have all day. What do you guys want to do?”

They ended up making a list of things that Burt, Carole, and Pam all wanted to see and do. Over the time that Pam, Carole, and Burt were all in town, the ended up doing so many things like heading over to the Rockefeller Center tree and ice skating in Bryant Park. They saw the decorations on Sixth Avenue and saw the show at Radio City Music Hall. Aside from Christmasy things, they simply guided their parents around their city, showing them where they lived and how they lived. Pam and Carole both made Kurt take them down to the nearest grocery story so that they could get the things they needed to make Christmas dinner. 

Kurt and Blaine enjoyed the opportunity to play tour guide for their parents while they were in town, and Pam, Carole, and Burt were all more relaxed about the boys living so far away when they saw how comfortable they were in the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134747929535/guide


End file.
